Princess Lily
Princess Lily is a member of the Universal Circle, and is also the Princess and Guadian fairy of Valco. She is Bloom 's twin sister and keeper of the Volcano Fire. Personality & Traits Lily is stubborn when it comes to fighting opponents. She has a small fright of water though because of a childhood accident. She is shy sometimes though but that depends on who she met like she was when she met her fiance/boyfriend Zach. She is sweet though when it comes to seeing and meeting little children. Other than that she can be really funny and play jokes on her friends when she gets the chance to. She can have a temper though and it shows when someone messes with her family or friends. Lily considers herself a weakling when it comes to being around water. She never gives up without a fight. She can have an attitude when she is told what to do though and she over works herself quite a bit. She doesn’t care what her friends say when she is working on something. That is shows how stubborn she is. Series & Fan Series History Just like her twin sister Bloom she was born on Domino. She was happy with Bloom to be with her family until the night the ancestral witches attacked Domino. She was taken by Daphne and was suppose to be taken to Earth with Bloom, but an attack by the ancestral witches sent her to the planet of Valco. The planet of many volcanoes. She was found in the forest by her adoptive parents Queen Kaeldra and King Pyro when they were taking their son Jake for a walk. They saw her all alone and decided to take her in and raise her. She discovered she was the fairy of the volcano fire when it was time for the Volcano festival. She was just playing around when she stumbled in the chamber where the fire was kept safe. It was Valco tradition that each year the fairy of a certain choice on Planet Valco would guard the fire until the festival but when she touched it she had a bond to it and was able to control it better than any other fairies. That was when King Pyro realized that she was the one that was suppose to be with the Volcano Fire. Lily continued to grow up on Valco happily and helping the planet. She would run off sometimes though just to play with the dragons that the planet inhabited. She was basically homeschooled in learning spells and she was trained to use a sword. Season 1 Lily Does not appear in this season Season 2 Lily Does not appear in this season Season 3 Lily Does not appear in this season Season 4 Lily Does not appear in this season Season 5 Lily Does not appear in this season Fan Series Movie: The Lost Fairy When she turned 21, Headmistress Faragonda found out about Lily and invited her to become a teacher at Alfea. This is where she met her sister Bloom as well as the rest of the Winx. She also meets two new best friends of hers which are Princess Ivy and Princess Trinity. She loved meeting her new friends and helping teach the students at Alfea about fighting when unable to be able to use their powers. Lily had always loved to dance until one night at the Volcano Festival. She was only 16 years old. She was dancing with a boy that King Pyro had asked him to dance with Lily. She was in the middle of dancing with him when a girl that was jealous tripped her causing her to crash into the table making food fall all over her and making her look like a mess. Everyone had laughed at her and she hadn’t stepped outside for the dancing part of the festival, but her friends were able to help her conquer her fear of dancing in front of others. That night she danced with Zach her true love thanks to Ivy and her friends. The both of them were made for each other. Lily has gone through many adventures with the Universal Circle and the Winx. On the quest for searching for Sirenix she, Ivy and Trinity, were out searching for the courage gem when she was turned dark by using the power of Miracle water and oil by Tritanious. She fought against them but they left and returned with Zach and Bloom. Zach was able to break it and after that was when Lily and Zack pronounced that Lily was pregnant with their child. Appearance Lily is a girl with long red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and cyan eyes. Civilian Lily looks alot like her sister Bloom from long red hair to pale skin and cyan blue eyes. Her hair is usually kept in a ponytail though. She wears a dark blue top with orange sleeves. Her pants are blue as well with orange stars at the edge of them. She wears white and blue tennis shoes as well. Magic Winx Coming Soon... Charmix Coming Soon... Enchantix Coming Soon... Believix Coming Soon... Sohpix Coming Soon... Lovix Coming Soon... Harmonix Lily’s Harmonix consists of a orange and blue top with a light blue skirt. Her wings have orange and different shades of blue. Her hair is in a loose ponytail with a blue hair tie at the end of it. She has blue and orange ribbons around her legs with light blue heels. Sirenix Lily's sirenix consists of a dark blue mermaid skin top, and a blue ruffle skirt. She dons leggings that fade from red to orange and have orange & dark blue flame-like designs on them and matching boots. She has three ribbons tied around her arm in blue, light blue, and orange. She has a pink water lilly on the end of the orange ribbon. She also has matching lillies in her hair. Her wings are sea-shell shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, magenta, orange, and gold with dark blue and have magenta and orange striped borders.Her hair gets blue streaks added when she transforms. Magical Powers & Abilities Lily has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, volcanos, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as all of her magical powers and abilities are derived from the Volcano Fire, with was a product of the Great Dragon & the Dragon Flame. Lily is one the most powerful fairies in the magical dimension. This is because her source of power is the Volcano Fire - the product of the Great Dragon's death. She hails from the planet Domino, which was destroyed many years ago, with only her sisters Bloom who was sent to earth, and Daphne, who survived in spiritual form, and herself left as survivors. After the attack, Domino turned into a dark, freezing place. Lily was sent to Valco by Daphne and became the adopted princess and the keepr of the Volcano Fire. Lily, as Fairy of the Volcano Fire, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. Lily also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Curiosities *'Birthday: '''December 10th *'Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius *'Fairy Sign: '''Dragon *'Favorite Food: 'Hamburgers with fries *'Favorite Color: Turquoise *'Favorite Hobby: '''Dancing *'Favorite Pet: Betty the Dalamation or Coal the Black Lab *'Ideal Boyfriend: '''Zach *'Best Friend: 'Ivy/Bloom/Trinity *'Favorite Movies: 'Romantic Comedies *'Loves: 'Practing her dance moves *'Hates: 'Being near water *'Favorite Music: 'Country *'Favorite Shoes: 'Walking Shoes *'Favorite Subject: 'Spell Making *'Favorite Spell: '''Volcanic Rock '''Trivia *Lily belongs to RaindropLily *The base for Lily's Sirenix Screen shot can be found here *Lily has actually been dancing since she was 3 years old, Queen Kaeldra had taught her. She loves dancing like no other. She can do flips and twirls. Lily has been through gymnastics training that is how she has learned all her dance moves as well. *Lily has an oak leaf tattoo on her left hand it is unknown how it appeared on her wrist. *She has a bracelet that she can activate and take her back to Planet Valco. Queen Kaeldra gave it to her for safety just in case she needed it if she was in the middle of an emergancy *Lily has two pixies named Yin and Yang they are the pixies of balance. She met them when they were just baby pixies and have always stayed with her. Yin and Yang are really shy around other pixies and are rarely found hanging out with other pixies. *Lily has been keeping a long secret both from her friends and family. (Not even going to be said on here :3) She knows it will put them in great danger if anyone finds out about her secret. *She can survive in lava and breath in it. She is always relaxing in it as long as there are baby dragons with her. *She can understand dragon talk and talk with them. She is always found talking with them if she isn’t found around in the castle. She usually goes to this one mountain where the dragons nest and lay their eggs. *In her sirenix, Lily has three pink water lilly decals. This may be a play based on her name, as her name is shared with the flower. Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Bloom's Family